Ellen
Spoiler alert!! Ellen is the antagonist of The Witch's House game, and protagonist of Fummy's novella "The Diary of Ellen". Appearance Ellen, shown in her sprite, has long purple hair that falls down her face in long bangs. She is better described in the Witch's House book, The Diary of Ellen (I highly recommend it). Although not shown in the game, she has golden eyes. Ellen is always wearing the same clothes: a white blouse and a red one-piece. And also the red ribbon on the top of her head, which is probably the most characteristic thing about her clothing. In her appearences in the game, she has no eyes, because she's gouged them out before the game started. Read the book for more information! History Growing up, Ellen, a young chronically ill girl, lived with parents who didn't love her. Unable to deal with the stress of her sickness and loneliness from lack of love, she murdered her two parents. An interesting fact: the game says the house was burned down, which makes us think that Ellen burned down her house on purpose, but the book explains in detail. Actually, the fire was an accident. Anyway, the souls of her murdered parents fed a hungry demon who repayed Ellen by giving her magical powers and a new home. He promised he would give her the cure to her illness. Ellen's health, however, continued to rapidly deteriorate (her disease does not show up as long as she stays inside the house. Also, Ellen does not age). After a while (quite a lot of time actually) the demon gave Ellen the power to switch bodies with someone, which could only be done if both people were willing to do it. One day, Ellen met Viola, a pretty girl who she became close friends with. Envying Viola's health and familial love, Ellen preyed on her pity to get her to consent to a body swap, promising it was for only one day. Ellen, however, did not intend to give the body back. Prior to the body swap, Ellen gouged out her own eyes and cut off her own legs to make Viola despair as she died (the book says the only way to kill a witch is to make her despair as she dies. Yes, after trading bodies, Viola became a witch, and Ellen became a regular girl). After the swap, Ellen, as Viola, found that she couldn't tolerate Viola's screams from her body, so she gave her a throat-burning acid she claimed was medicine to destroy her vocal chords and silence her forever. Personality Even though the game doesn't, the book details Ellen personality. Until she was seven, she was just a lonely, ill girl who loved her mother above all things. But after killing her parents, (the book tells why she killed them) she spent decades living in the house with the black cat demon, which twisted her personality quite a bit. All she could do in the house was read, learn about magic, and kill people. That makes someone quite bad after a while. If I had to use keywords to describe Ellen, I'd say smart, lonely, depressing, and quite uncaring. But it has to be said, Ellen is an unique character.